


No Brother of Mine

by sterekismyotp24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Sexy Times, Step Brothers, Stilinski House, room sharing, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekismyotp24/pseuds/sterekismyotp24
Summary: John Stilinski and Talia Hale had gotten married several years after the fire that killed Talia's husband and brother, Peter. Since then, at the ages of fifteen and seventeen, Stiles and Derek were forced to share a bedroom, whilst Derek's two sisters — Laura and Cora — shared another room in the Stilinski home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale/John Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	No Brother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hope u all enjoy this rubbish:)

The two step-brothers had shared a room for almost seven years, so their parents understood that they would get annoyed and sick of each other but for them to be arguing every single time they saw each other, was getting a bit out of hand. Being persistent though, their parents had always stayed out of their messy arguments, insisting that they have to fight their own battles and deal with the consequences by themselves, which usually meant Stiles would mope around their shared room everyday, moving things around more noisily than usual, whilst Derek was his usual arrogant but miserable self and read his books. 

The main topic of arguments had always consisted of the fact that they weren't brothers and were not related _at all_ aside from their parents marrying each other — so neither of them understood how they could possibly see each other as _real_ brothers. Although, Stiles did get along with his step-sisters fairly well, he blamed it on not having to share a room with the two of them, unlike him and Derek. 

It was somehow Laura who inadvertently caused an argument this time, however, by telling them they behave like two year olds, so Stiles and Derek were arguing over which one of them behaved the worst, both blaming each other.

"It's you," Derek argued calmly, letting go of the book he had his hand on. "You're the problem, if you just shut up now and then, we wouldn't have any issues."

Stiles scowled back at the werewolf, silently cursing with the hope that he'll have the room to himself later — to scream into his pillow with frustration, because his 'brother' is an asshole. "Oh _fuck_ off, you're the problem here. You're _not_ my brother, not even a step-brother to me, and I don't get a second to myself because _you_ can never leave me alone." 

Derek's mouth twisted and he put his feet to the floor, his torso tightening with tension as he now sits on the side of his bed. "And you think I ever get a second to myself? I've got your trap talking constantly, your irritating fidgeting and I don't think I've ever had a second without you flailing your limbs around." 

"I have ADHD, you asshole." Stiles argued back through gritted teeth. "I've never had a second without having to see your stupid sweaty body after you workout because tops apparently don't exist to you." 

"That doesn't make sense," Derek pointed out candidly as he stood up, finally rising to Stiles' level — or, well, almost because Derek had always been somewhat taller than Stiles. 

"Oh shut up!" Stiles pushed at the wolf's shoulder, making him stumble back a step or two. 

And with a growl, Derek looks as though he wants to rip Stiles' head off and then stomp on it until it's a pancake. He huffed through his nostrils, getting unreasonably close to Stiles' face and the latter could feel the hot air coming from the wolf's nose. 

" _Stiles,_ don't push me." He snarled.

Defiantly, the human shoved him once again, "Oh give me a break, Derek—" Stiles stopped talking, interrupted. He blinked because Derek's hands had balled his T-shirt into his fists and his lips, were against Stiles' own. He moved backwards, escaping the kiss. "...what—"

Derek went rigid, letting go of the fabric in his fists and backing up too. "Shit—I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"Uh—I, no. No, no, no. Don't be..." Stiles surged forwards towards the wolf, suddenly feeling a different type of way towards his step-brother. He didn't feel that angry anymore. He tangled his arms around his neck and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Do it again." 

Derek blinked at him, "What?" 

Their lips meet again and Stiles feels like he's flying temporarily, and although he would never as admit it, he had always felt some type of way towards the wolf but was too afraid or ashamed to let himself do anything about it, but Derek kissed him first, which had to mean he also was feeling something. 

"Oh my god..." Stiles moaned. His hands tug at the hair on the back of Derek's head, pulling him closer. 

The kiss became more intense and Stiles lightly shoved at the wolf to get him down on his own bed. Both of their beds were single, since there was no room for two doubles, so Stiles couldn't give less of a shit as to which bed they ended up on. 

"Stiles..." Derek said uncertainly, breaking their kiss and they lay down, the human on top of him. 

Stiles stopped the wolf's train of thought right there, shaking his head as he looked down at Derek and just pressed another kiss to his lips. "It's okay...C'mon just—don't you want this?"

Amidst the lips planting kisses on his jaw and not-quite on his lips, Derek nodded. "I do," he confessed shyly.

"Great," Stiles grinned before going back to kissing him again, he was clearly unbothered by the fact that they were _step-brothers_ , although not blood related whatsoever, Stiles reminded himself.

Derek managed to tear his lips away from Stiles' once again with a look of panic up at the him. "What about your dad and my mom, what are they going to think about...this?" 

Stiles smiled and tugged at Derek bottom lip with his teeth before planting a kiss his jaw. "They're not going to find out, silly. And besides, we're _not_ related. It's perfectly okay for us to...do whatever."

The wolf sighed, his mouth twisting into a grin because he's entirely unable to stop it. They were already on top of each other and kissing, how was he supposed to not want it. "Okay," he let out quietly. 

Stiles grinned, mouth back on Derek's in an instant and letting his hands work their way around Derek's body and up his torso. He moaned into the their kiss, one hand gripping Derek's hip tightly. He's already elated because he and Derek aren't arguing, since they were actually getting along for once. 

Tightly, the wolf let out, "Stiles..." and the human, about to scream at him that they're discussed that this is okay, looks down and he realised Derek was just moaning. So Stiles can't help himself but to surge his hips against the wolf's, hungry for more of those sweets moans.

Although, Derek doesn't moan again, he's just prompted by the movement to do something, which ends up being sliding off Stiles' T-shirt and tossing it to the floor, an action that endlessly pissed Stiles off except for this time, he couldn't give less of a fuck. 

There's a heat between the two of them and Stiles was positively addicted to it, he squeezed his hand on Derek's hip tighter. Then it's Derek that makes the next move, slipping his hands past the band of Stiles' joggers and Stiles squirmed at the touch, it being all too much and not enough at once.

Until somehow, Stiles ended up in boxers grinding away on top of Derek, who was still in his loose grey shorts after working out hours ago. 

"Please tell me..." Stiles panted, "—you have condoms and lube." 

Derek smirked into their kiss and barely pulled away to mutter a quick yes, before he was pressing Stiles' chest against his own to reach for them in his drawer. 

Stiles breathed a sigh at the sight of an unopened packet of condoms and a barely used tube of lube because he certainly didn't have either of those. "Thank god." 

The wolf worked his way into Stiles' boxers, giving his dick a gentle tug as he lubed his other hand up. And Stiles couldn't lie, he eeped a little when Derek touched near his hole a moment or two later, because he may or may not have had several dreams similar to this in the past.

"Fuck—" Stiles couldn't help himself, as pointless words and moans flew out of his mouth, when Derek added more pressure to Stiles' void. He was feeling pretty positive about the whole experience until he realised Derek hadn't taken off his single garment yet. "Your shorts...get 'em off." 

Derek grunted but obeyed regardless, slipping his finger out of Stiles and peeling off the human's boxers firstly. He gently lifted his hips to meet Stiles' bare ones as he wriggled out of his shorts. He has to keep his eyes shut for several moments to recover from the friction it caused and once he opens them, they're glowing yellow and fixed on Stiles. Lucky for Stiles, it turned out that Derek worked out in nothing but his shorts...

Stiles almost weeped at the size of Derek, he's seen his ass before simply because they share a room and there's always a queue for the bathroom in their house, but nothing could possibly compare to Derek's dick. He doesn't know how Derek's going to fit in his virgin hole but he's drawn to try it out straightaway. He reached for the condom but the wolf won't let go of it.

"I'll do it," Derek announced, and Stiles started wonder if this is some kind of a no homo situation to the wolf and maybe Derek just wants to have sex without Stiles ever touching his dick. Stiles climbed off him and set himself on the bed beside him with a tiny huff. 

Derek opened up the new packet, pulling out a single condom before tearing its packaging open. It's barely two seconds before he's tugged on himself and rolled the condom onto him with slick from the leftover lube. 

Stiles watched the wolf's fingers inch toward him again and he put a stop to it, holding onto Derek's wrist before he can get any closer. "I don't need any more of that, just—" he grabbed hold of Derek's wrapped dick, regardless of his previous idea of the thoughts of no homo that Derek may or may not have been having. 

With a soft growl, Derek thrusted up into Stiles' hand, unable to help his natural instincts to claim and breed his partner, which helps Stiles to realise he wasn't holding back because of no homo, he was just trying not to get too animalistic. 

Despite that, he climbed back onto the wolf and guides Derek's dick. He puffed out, wincing, "You're sure you want this too, right?" 

Derek growled once again, flashing his eyes at Stiles before tightly saying, " _Yes._ " 

Stiles breathed out a little shakily and said, "Okay."

They both take a moment and quietly adjust to the new sensation as Stiles lowered himself onto Derek. It's probably the most quiet they had ever been when they were in the same room together. 

Stiles planted on hand on the wolf's bare body and asked, "You okay there, big guy?" 

And Derek simply nodded, unable to open his eyes which were squeezed shut. His clenching onto Stiles' hips was also almost so tight that Stiles was worried he would bruise there and he had to squeeze back on Derek's shoulder. "Are you—uh, sure?" 

" _Yes,_ " Derek hissed out finally. Then he added, "I'm trying really hard not to—give in to my instincts." 

Stiles nodded, even though Derek can't see because his eyes are clamped shut tightly. He sunk down onto Derek as far as he could and then rested there for a second or so, letting out small puffs of air. "What are, um, your instincts telling you?" 

The wolf was quiet for several moments until he finally opened his eyes, seemingly able to breathe like normal again, his eyes were still faintly yellow, though. "To fuck you really hard until you're screaming..." he confessed crudely, with the tiniest groan. 

"Well...what are you waiting for then?" Stiles asked, dimples making their appearance as he grinned. 

And Derek turned in an instant, holding the human close to him, so that he can flip them over. He could get closer to him and take control with Stiles underneath him, just like he had imagined it. However, he hadn't imagined being quite so difficult to restrain himself from being too rough. 

Stiles moaned as Derek pulled back and thrusted into him for the first time. He always had preferred being the submissive one in scenarios he had made up in his head, it was way less work and a lot more fun for him. It also provided him with a better view of Derek, so he was able to watch every tiny twitch the man had. 

" _Fuck—_ " Derek said, thrusting harder. His eyes shut again and his lips part, he was indulging and Stiles had never seen something so satisfying.

Stiles copied him, muttering out several profanities as the wolf continued to rut into him. He gripped onto the wolf's back tightly, pulling him closer just so he can get the chance to kiss his jaw or his lips. 

Then, eventually, Derek froze up above him and went rigid, whilst he came, shivering and grunting softly as he does so. Stiles just patted the man's back as he lay his head on the human's chest, wrongfully or rightfully thinking about his own dick and the way it was still straining in between both of them. 

Thankfully, Derek does something about it. He pulled out of Stiles and rolled the condom off too, tossing it aside so they can deal with it later. Tugging on Stiles dick gently, he stared down into Stiles' eyes. Stiles felt like he could come just at the mere sight of Derek hunched over him jerking him off, but he wanted it to last a little longer, so he looked away and met Derek's eyes instead, beaming down intensely at him. 

He does though, eventually give in, arching his back and throwing his head back into Derek's pillow with a soft whine, and he's shooting his load straight into Derek's fist. It's both liberating and terrifying because he wasn't sure what was coming next in their relationship thanks to going from haters to...well, straight up sex. 

Derek jerked him a couple more times afterwards and then settled beside Stiles on the bed with a huff. His eyes were wide and his lips puffy, Stiles couldn't think of a time where he had looked more vulnerable than during sex, he was relaxed and gentle unlike his usual arrogant, tense self. 

The feeling of a soft hand brushing his hair out of his face forced him to hold back a huge grin. He always knew that deep down, Derek was a huge softie and despite their arguing, he would always look after him — step-brothers or more. 

"Tell me why we've never done this before?" Stiles asked quietly, looking to his side at the wolf. 

He shrugged in response, adding non-chalantly, "Because we're brothers." 

" _No._ " Stiles shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a puff of air and grabbing hold of Derek's other hand to hold in his own. "We've had this discussion before...we might be step-brothers but we're in no way related to each other, and _this_ is okay, okay?" 

Derek snorted, squeezing back at Stiles' hand and gently tracing around Stiles' forehead with his fingertips. 

Naturally, they begun to get more adventurous, finding themselves alone more often, consisting of several handjobs in the living room and one massive blowjob in the kitchen where Stiles groaned softly against the kitchen counter, as Derek went down on him. 

It's all incredibly liberating and thrilling — hiding it from four people whom they shared a house with. And unsurprisingly, they got along a hell of a lot better and Talia definitely noticed because they stopped bickering over the kitchen table. She thought maybe they've finally grown out of their endless arguments and was glad because everyone in the house was fed up with it.

Until eventually, Derek was fucking him stupidly hard and all Stiles could do is cling onto the wolf around his waist, moaning. He thought Derek might have truly let go of himself this time because he was acting like an animal with one single goal in his mind — to get off — and Stiles loved it, he couldn't think of anything else he would want to do in that moment.

Stiles pulled Derek down to his chest, groaning as the wolf began sucking marks on his neck, which with his luck, were bound to turn all kinds of red, purple and green. "Fuck, Derek..." he moaned, arching his back and neck. 

The wolf grunted back, still pumping in and out with some form of aggression or primordial instinct. He managed somehow, beyond Stiles' comprehension, to mutter back against Stiles' neck that he liked it when he calls out his name. 

So naturally, Stiles let out a chorus of loud fuck's and Derek's after that. Until he practically screamed Derek's name, coming so hard between them that he doesn't even get the chance to warn Derek or touch himself. "Fuck, _fuck,_ fuck—"

And Derek was still thrusting into him because he assumed Stiles' obscene swearing is down to his unexpected orgasm, except actually, only half of it was. He turned around sharply once Stiles pushed Derek's head away from his own neck a little harsher than Derek was comfortable with. 

The pair couldn't have scrambled away from each other any slower. Derek stopped moving all together, still buried deep inside Stiles because he frozen in the moment with the Sheriff stood at their bedroom door with the most furious look he's ever seen. 

Stiles on the other hand was reaching for his covers to hide them both but he already knew his dad had seen enough to gather an understanding of what the hell was going on. "Dad...it's—I can—"

John interrupted with a voice of warning, "Both of you downstairs _now,_ boys." 

The door closed with a slam and Derek was pulling out already. Stiles promptly stopped him by wrapping his legs around the wolf's ass and a suggestive eyebrow raise, "You don't want to..." 

"No," Derek said roughly. "I don't want to make your dad wait, or any angrier than he already is, idiot." 

Offended, Stiles let the wolf pull out and dispose of the condom before he says anything else. "Well, you're the one that's going to have to deal with a straining hard-on whilst talking to my dad." 

Derek glowered but didn't say another word, slipping on a pair of joggers and a thin T-shirt before waiting for Stiles to get dressed. Despite looking like some kind of macho man, there was no way he was going down there by himself. 

Stiles tugged on his joggers and then his dressing gown. "Just let me do the talking, alright?" He toed his way out of their room and down the stairs, Derek following closely behind him. 

In the kitchen, John had already gathered Talia for their talk, and she was sitting on a stool hunched over the counter with a look of delight on her face because she did love her son, embarrassing her son, even when her husband was pissed she still managed to find it enjoyable. 

John on the other hand, was leaning back against the kitchen counter with his hands on his hips, looking truly exhausted, maybe even a little pale too. He said gruffly, "Sit down, the pair of you."

They opted for the stools on the opposite side of the island counter to Talia, not only close to the kitchen's exit but also the furthest seats they could get away from John. 

He turned to Talia and sighed. "I don't want to even explain what I've just seen. I'm outraged, that these two would...under my roof!" 

Stiles scratched the back of his neck and winced. "Oh c'mon dad, don't act like you've never seen my dick before. I mean seeing Derek's was maybe a little bit surprising but they're all the same when you think about it..." 

John grimaced. He had in fact several times, because as a pre-teen and a young teen, Stiles had been very active in that department, maybe overly active with himself. "That's not the point. The points is that you're brothers, you can't just— _not_ under my roof, boys!" 

Talia chuckled softly, letting her head fall into her hands. She for one, had never seen her own son look so sheepish (not even in front of his own father when he was alive) and secondly, seen John so embarrassed. "C'mon John, love, you know what it's like being young."

"Brothers!" He pointed out louder, almost shrieking. 

"We're not blood related," Derek added quietly, settling his hands in his lap. He did, to his annoyance, regret not getting himself off before this conversation like Stiles had suggested because it was kinda hard to ignore the situation in his pants, and it was painfully awkward around his mother and step-dad. Discreetly, he readjusted his joggers.

"Only through your marriage," Stiles elaborated, gesturing towards them both. 

"That's no excuse!" John clamped his eyes shut before sitting down beside Talia and sucking in a deep breath. 

Talia planted a hand on his arm, squeezing it softly with a smile. "John, hunny, didn't you notice the two have been acting different around each other recently? They've not been bickering like an old married couple for weeks." 

John blinked with a slight shudder. He hadn't at all considered why they hadn't been arguing with each other. 

"Evidently," she continued, "They've both been letting off their steam in _other_ ways." 

John scrunched up his face, sighing, once again. "I can't believe...he's my only son, Talia!" 

"Mine too," Talia argued calmly. "I'm proud of them _both_ for finally growing some balls." 

Derek choked, spluttering until he's red in the face and Stiles was elbowing him hard in the side to shut him up. He shifted uncomfortably on his stool.

She continued, " _Not_ literally. I mean I'm proud of you both for putting aside your differences and getting over your unbearable tension. I'm hoping we can all move on from here, maybe without my dearest John seeing far more than he ever bargained for?" 

Stiles nodded to that, ignoring his dad's parted mouth and wide eyes. What was between him and Derek was none of their business as long as they kept it to themselves — like they had been trying to. 

"Um, yeah." Derek said amidst his croaky throat and raging hard-on. He was fairly convinced his mother and step-dad had already seen it. 

"They live in our house Talia, they're both of our boys, what if they break up or whatever? Then what's going to happen, are we just going to ignore it?" John argued, finally gathering some words after listening to his wife. 

Talia folded her arms over her chest pointedly. "They're both adults, John. As long as they're being safe and aren't disturbing their sisters with this, they're perfectly within their right to do so, despite being step-brothers." 

Stiles almost laughed because Talia was actually sticking up for them, he can't believe his ears. He was half expecting his dad to tell her everything he just saw and then for there to have been some tears, yelling and screaming until they both demanded to each other that their sons be separated from one another thus resulting in the family separating.

John grumbled, throwing his head into his hands for a moment until he can gather himself. "Okay, fine. I can deal with this, as long as we implement some rules. Firstly, I don't want to see any more of either of you like _that_ , we're getting a lock put on your room. Then, I would like to insist that you still opt for times when we — including your sisters aren't home...And for Christ's sake, make sure you put rubbers on your...junk." 

"We have been," Stiles assured him with a wonky grin and nudge to Derek's side because he was the one to supply the condoms.

"Oh and _those—_ " John pointed at the love bruises forming on his son's neck. "If I see them anywhere else on my son's body, I'll be after you with my wolfsbane bullets, Hale. Geez, Stiles, will you cover them up." 

Sheepishly, Stiles pulled his dressing gown tighter around his neck in an attempt to hide them and considered his hips. He knew by there could be full-blown bruises there and his dad had already seen the ones on his neck, his face was heating up. 

"Good, okay. The pair of you get out of my sight." 

And they do, as quickly as they can manage, trampling their way back up the stairs and into their small shared room. 

Stiles snorted, throwing his dressing gown onto the floor. "So...do you want to finish what we started now or start moving our beds together for later because either way and I'm happy—" 

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek said, pressing a soft kiss to the human's lips. He for one, was glad they weren't arguing anymore and he could make better use of Stiles' mouth and energy...


End file.
